Talk:Harvest Festival 2009/Guide
Cool, a new item as well as the useful warp collars. So much better than Blazzing Buffaloes that was the exact same event with the exact same items.--Randwolf 17:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yay for minimal effort placed into an annual event? --Lord0din69 22:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Two other possible prizes were added in the update just prior to the event. The Cushaw Lantern and Pepo Lantern, I added articles for these furnishings but I'm not 100% sure they are from this event. Both are jack-o'-lanterns like the Calabazilla Lantern. However, the Cushaw is roughly twice the size and green, while the Pepo is orange like most pumpkins and positively massive, it appears to be taller than a Mithra. 23:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Apparently the other 2 lanterns are exclusively for the winners of the Allakhazam pumpkin carving contest. --Kyrie 23:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Cloak Quest Trilioness of Ramuh confirms that you need not equip the Eerie Cloak in order to receive the Eerie Cloak +1. In 9 fights after receiving both cloaks, she received 6 Calabazilla Lanterns and 3 Jack-o-lanterns. --Zylo 18:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I have noticed that if you start the cloak quest with the goal of obtaining the teleport scarfs, if you start it wearing the Earie cloak +1, Pyracmon does not drop anything. My experience: - First time: 3 scarves were dropped. - Second time with Earie Cloak worn: 3 scarves were dropped. - Third time with Earie Cloak +1: no drop. - From the fourth time to... maybe number twelve or thirteen with Earie Cloak +1: no drop. - Fourteenth without any cloak worn: 2 scarves were dropped. So, do not wear that cloak to be able to get all the scarves. :I had Eerie Cloak +1 equipped and got 2 Federation Scarves and a Kingdom Collar. --Kyrie 16:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know if the amount of bats being killed effects on getting Jack-o-lantern or another Calabazilla Lantern? Going to experiment soon, but 6 bats and I got jack-o-lantern, with killing all 30 I got a second Calabazilla Lantern. Killed 10 bats, got a Calabazilla. --Wolf Valheru 09:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Old Event Items Are they not giving out old event items, like the Witch/Coven hats, and the lanterns? :I don't know about the lanterns, but you can get the Witch/Coven hats in the same way as previous years. I've seen the Dark Lilies running around this year, anyway. --Kyrie 17:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't added the Witch/Coven hats to this year's guide, only because I haven't done them this year yet. If you have done them, please feel free to copy/paste from last year's guide. --Zylo 17:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :The old armor/weapon items are being given out (Pitchforks, hats, etc). However, Pumpkin Cake is no longer on the reward list apparently. --FFXI-Guppy 19:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sweets trading Results :For a list of current theories about trading sweets, there is a guide at Harvest Festival Pumpkin Staff Guide. From anecdotal evidence, I believe that Habituation Theory is correct, but no one has any good data on it. Habituation Theory means that the best strategy is finding a NPC in an out-of-the-way area, that hasn't received many trades yet. --Zylo 07:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) For my experience, I got items during first trade thing, the roaming NPCs in windy waters. Even trying spamming of different sweets ot npcs in out of the way areas didn;t yield any success, all my items were obtained in a first trade thing. Not sure about npc not giving you another item after it gives you one cause didn;t keep track, but think i recieves 2 items from same npc on different in game days. Used like 1k+ garlic crackers and ginger cookies in spamming attempt and got 2 items, both from a first trade in vanadiel day, used about 10-20 garlic crackers, spicy cracker, acorn cookie, cinna-cookie, and ginger cookie, 1 of each each vanadiel day and had all the items on first trades, took me a few hours, but did other stuff around it. --Wolf Valheru 10:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC)